Trois mètres au-dessus du ciel
by XxLuNaxNaLuxX
Summary: Natsu est un jeune homme rebelle et inconscient. Constamment à la recherche d'adrénaline, il erre avec sa moto et participe à des courses illégales. Lucy est une jeune fille de 17 ans commençant à peine sa vie d'adolescente. Alors que tout les oppose, Natsu et Lucy tombent amoureux...
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes dans un tribunal, Natsu Dragneel y est jugé pour coups et blessures volontaires. Natsu Dragneel est un jeune garçon de 17 ans, ayant quitté l'école pour une raison que lui seul connait. La victime de ses coups était couverte de blessures et elle dit :

« Votre Honneur, on a dû me faire six points de sutures, et de la chirurgie esthétique, dit-il en montrant son visage »

« Que l'accusé se lève, déclara la juge »

Natsu Dragneel, ainsi que son avocat, se levèrent.

« Je déclare l'accusé coupable, avec une peine de prison de 8 mois qui pourra être remplacée par une amende de 6000€, déclara la juge »

Natsu sortit accompagné de son avocat et son frère, Luxus Dragneel. Natsu enleva sa veste de costume pour mettre une veste en cuir.

« Maintenant c'est fini les conneries Natsu, la prochaine fois, tu finiras en prison et on y pourra rien, déclara Luxus »

« Je sais, pas la peine de me faire la morale, et ne m'appelle pas Natsu, répliqua Natsu en sortant du tribunal »

Il se dirigea vers sa moto et démarra. La moto était pour lui un moyen de se défouler, d'échapper à la réalité. Alors il roula sans but précis, il roula à grande vitesse. Il adorait cette adrénaline que lui faisait éprouver la moto.

Il était au feu rouge quand il remarqua une jeune fille, dans une voiture. Cette jeune n'était que Lucy Heartfillia. Elle avait baissé sa fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air. En la voyant, Natsu l'a trouva sublime.

« Barbie ! cria-t-il à l'égard de Lucy. »

Celle-ci se retourna pour voir qui criait.

« Oui, toi, déclara Natsu »

Il avança sa moto pour que sa main puisse toucher la sienne.

« Barbie... murmura-t-il »

Le feu passa au vert et la voiture démarra, Lucy se tourna vers Natsu et leva son majeur dans sa direction.

[...]

Lucy arriva au lycée avec sa sœur, elle remercia son père de l'avoir emmenée et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Une fois arrivée, elle se mit à sa place. Juste derrière elle, il y avait sa meilleure amie, Jubia Loxar.

« Jubia sait que la professeur va la choisir car elle est nulle en latin, déclara Jubia »

Lucy n'eût même pas le temps de rappliquer que la professeure débarqua dans la salle. Elle fit l'appel et choisit trois filles au hasard :

« Bien, fermez vos cahiers. Mme Alperona, Mme Scarlet et ... Jubia, au tableau, déclara-t-elle »

Jubia lança un regard de détresse à sa meilleure amie. Lucy regarda la professeure, elle remarqua qu'elle écrivait la phrase que Jubia allait devoir traduire.

« Prend ton téléphone, je t'envoie le message avec la réponse, chuchota Lucy »

Jubia prit son téléphone, le cacha derrière un cahier et se dirigea vers le tableau.

« Jubia, traduisez-moi cette phrase, demanda la professeure »

Jubia regarda son téléphone discrètement.

« Il y avait beaucoup de personnes au parc, dit-elle »

« Beaucoup, commença la professeure. Il faut que vous travailliez beaucoup pour être à la hauteur, dit-elle en colère »

« Téléphone, demanda-t-elle »

Jubia lui donna son téléphone, la professeure le prit et appela celle qui avait envoyé le message à Jubia. Le téléphone de Lucy sonna.

« Alors Lucy, vous ne répondez pas à mon appel ? Questionna-t-elle »

Lucy lui tendit son téléphone à la professeure qui le saisit. Jubia regarda Lucy :

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit –elle »

[...]

Le soir même, Lucy se préparait car elle allait à une fête d'une de ses amies accompagnée de sa sœur Wendy. Wendy avait 15 ans, elle était très intelligente pour son âge.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? Questionna Wendy »

« Tu es magnifique, répondit-elle »

« Pas autant que toi, dit Wendy »

« On y va les filles, cria leur mère »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

[...]

Natsu était arrivé là ou l'on faisait des courses de motos illégales, aujourd'hui il y avait un concours de tractions. La récompense était de 400€. Natsu décida de participer au concours pour son meilleur ami Grey Fullbuster.

« Tu sais bien que je te le demanderai pas si j'en avais pas besoin, mais là il me faut de l'argent, dit-il à Natsu »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gagner facilement »

Natsu enleva sa précieuse écharpe et la confia à Grey. Il enleva aussi sa veste, qu'il donna à Jenny, une fille avec qui il était sorti à plusieurs reprises. Il se dirigea vers le lieu du concours, en chemin, il croisa le favori de ce concours, le détenant du titre. On le surnommait le « Tatoué ». Ils se placèrent sur la barre, au

coup de feu de l'arbitre, le concours commença.

[...]

Lucy et Wendy était arrivées à la fête, Wendy cherchait un garçon du regard.

« Ah, le voilà ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un garçon »

« Ne me laisse pas... dit Lucy à sa sœur qui l'abandonna »

Elle se retrouva seule dans cette pièce quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Ce n'était autre que sa meilleure amie, qui avait finalement pu venir. Elles se firent un câlin comme si cela faisait un siècle qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

« Je croyais que tu allais à une autre fête ? demanda Lucy surprise de voir Jubia ici »

« Jubia s'ennuyait à la fête et ce garçon, dit-elle en pointant du doigts un garçon, m'a emmenée jusqu'ici »

Elles se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

« Jubia va aller se chercher une boisson, tu en veux une ? Demanda Jubia à Lucy. »

« Non, merci, je vais voir Sting. Déclara Lucy »

Elle se dirigea vers la terrasse où se trouvait le dénommé Sting, un jeune blondinet du même âge qu'elle. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui.

« Salut Sting, dit Lucy »

« Lucy, je t'avais pas vue, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il »

« Oui, tu ne m'avais pas vue, tout comme mes messages. Dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse »

« Vous les femmes, toujours à s'attacher aux petits détails, se lamenta-t-il »

« Mais ces petits détails font partie de la vie que tu le veuilles ou non, dit-elle du tac-ô-tac »

[...]

Natsu et les autres participants étaient toujours sur la barre, ils en étaient à la 90ème traction. Petit à petit les participants tombaient et il ne restait que Natsu et le Tatoué.

« 95, 96, 97... comptaient les spectateurs »

C'est à ce moment là que le Tatoué lâcha prise et tomba.

« 98, 99 et 100, finit Natsu en descendant de la barre »

Les spectateurs vinrent dans sa direction pour le féliciter.

« Hé les gars, il y a une fête dans le quartier des bourges, cria un des spectateurs »

« On peut venir ? Questionna Grey »

« Bien sûr, dit-il »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers ladite fête.

« Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Natsu à Jenny »

« Les fêtes de bourges, c'est pas pour moi. Répondit-elle en lui rendant sa veste en cuir »

« Tant pis, dit-il »

Il récupéra son écharpe au près de son meilleur ami, et ils se dirigèrent vers la fête.

[...]

Lucy parlait avec Sting dehors près de la piscine. C'est à ce moment précis qu'on sonna à la porte. On alla voir l'organisatrice de cette fête pour lui dire que son frère était venu avec ses amis.

« C'est bizarre vu que je suis fille unique, dit-elle abasourdie »

Elle se dirigea à la porte.

« Lequel d'entre vous est mon frère, demanda-t-elle »

« Sœurette ! S'exclamèrent tous »

Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison, Natsu remarqua au loin la jeune fille qu'il avait embêtée quelques heures avant. Lucy rentra avec Sting et ils se dirigèrent vers les boissons. Lucy prit un milkshake à la fraise tandis que Sting cherchait une autre boisson.

« Tu me sers ? demanda une voix derrière elle »

Elle se retourna et vit Natsu qui la regardait avec un grand sourire collé au visage.

« Ca sera la récompense pour t'avoir emmenée au lycée ce matin, que dis-je, je t'ai escortée. dit-il »

« Alors c'était toi le gars qui criait des conneries, demanda-t-elle »

« La seule connerie que j'ai dit est : Barbie. Dit-il »

« Hé, tu veux que je te serve ? demanda Sting qui venait d'arriver »

« Une boisson sans alcool merci, dit-il, il faut que je conduise après, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Lucy »

« D'accord, et toi Lucy ? demanda-t-il. »

« Je me suis déjà servie merci, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui »

« Tu vois, quand tu es gentille, tu fais un peu moins Barbie, dit-il »

Lucy se retourna et balança son milkshake sur Natsu. Sting vint à coté d'elle et se moqua de Natsu. Natsu mit une droite à Sting qui voltigea sur la table, la fracassant.

« Sting, cria Lucy en allant voir Sting »

Natsu enleva sa veste, la donna à Grey et prit Lucy sur son épaule.

« Lâche-moi, sale brute. Dit-elle en se débattant »

Sting se releva, s'apprêtant à sauver sa demoiselle, quand des potes à Natsu débarquèrent et le frappèrent.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir jeté mon milkshake, mais s'il te plait relâche-moi, lui supplia-t-elle »

« C'est trop tard, le mal est fait, dit-il »

Lucy continua à se débattre, Natsu se dirigea vers la piscine où on avait mis du savon pour faire de la mousse, et il se jeta dedans en prenant Lucy avec lui.

[...]

Pendant ce temps, Grey s'était dirigé vers la chambre où les invités avaient laissé leurs sacs. Il prit un sac au hasard et le fouilla. C'est à ce moment que Jubia décida de venir chercher son sac.

« Ferme la porte, vite, ordonna Grey »

Jubia ferma puis regarda Grey.

« Jubia est venu chercher son sac, dit-elle »

« Sert-toi, dit-il »

« C'est vous qui l'avez, dit-elle, hé mais, c'est l'argent de poche de Jubia ! s'exclama-t-elle »

« Tu diras à tes parents que 50€, ce n'est pas suffisant, dit-il »

« Ca sera de votre faute si Jubia aura faim, dit-elle en reprenant son sac »

« Si tu veux, on peut manger ensembles tous les deux, dit-il »

« Euh... D'accord ! Accepta Jubia.

[...]

Lucy remonta enfin à la surface avec Natsu.

« Idiot, je porte une robe de couturier, dit-elle à l'intention de Natsu »

« Mais ça favorise la circulation du sang, donc il va plus vite au cerveau. Et tu comprends que les milkshakes on les offre, on les jette pas à la figure, dit-il »

Lucy sortit de la piscine et regarda méchamment Natsu.

« Et puis, tu diras à ton couturier que la robe est beaucoup plus belle mouillée, ajouta Natsu »

Lucy regarda sa robe et remarqua qu'elle était devenue transparente et qu'à partir de ce moment là, on pouvait voir ses sous-vêtements. Elle resauta à l'eau pour que personne ne puisse les voir.

Natsu sortit de l'eau et enleva son débardeur blanc tout mouillé.

« Tu veux que je t'apporte une serviette ? Tu vas quand même pas attraper la crève aujourd'hui, dit-il en rigolant légèrement »

« Tu peux aller te faire foutre, s'exclama-t-elle »

Grey débarqua en furie.

« Nat' dépêches-toi, ils ont appelé les flics, cria-t-il »

« Ah, et rappelle-moi la prochaine fois qu'on se voit de bien te frotter la bouche, dit Natsu à Lucy en lui faisant un clin d'œil »

« Allez, grouille Nat', lui cria Grey »

[...]

Lucy était dans une voiture avec Sting qui conduisait.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand cet imbécile m'a jetée dans la piscine, demanda-t-elle légèrement sur les nerfs »

« Lucy, en réalité tout ceci était une combine. C'est moi qui ait appelé ces imbéciles pour qu'ils mettent la pagaille et qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, lui avoua Sting »

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que Erza te le pardonnera, ils ont saccagé la maison. lui dit-elle »

Derrière eux, une rangée de motards avançait dangereusement dans leur direction.

« C'est quoi ça ? cria Sting en voyant les motards »

Lucy se retourna et vit les motards présents à la soirée. Certains avaient des battes de baseball, ils commencèrent à frapper sur la voiture à coup de battes.

« Merde, c'est la voiture de mon père, dit Sting »

Natsu fonça et s'approcha de Lucy. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Lucy criait de peur, car les motards détruisaient tout.

« Vous voulez jouer bande de fumiers ? Dit Sting »

La voiture tourna vers les motards, puis quand Sting remarqua un motard derrière lui, il freina subitement, sous la surprise du motard qui ne put que se prendre la voiture et voltiger dans les airs. Les motards s'arrêtèrent tous pour aller le voir. Sting profita de cet instant pour filer loin de ces motards.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Natsu au motard »

Il lui répondit par un faible « oui ». Natsu remonta sur sa moto et partit à la poursuite de Sting.

[...]

Sting s'était garé au bord de l'autoroute après avoir semé les motards. Ils sortirent pour voir les dégâts causés.

« Bon, je pourrais réparer ça facilement, dit Sting soulagé »

« Ils auraient pu te tuer, dit Lucy pas tout-à-fait soulagée »

« Il est encore tant de le faire, dit une voix derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Natsu. Natsu prit Sting par le col.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû appeler la police, dit Natsu »

Natsu tourna sa tête vers Lucy

« Tu es très sexy, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur »

Sting commença à se débattre, Natsu décida alors de le mettre à terre. Lucy le suppliait de le lâcher. Voyant une voiture arriver au loin, elle leur demanda de l'aide. Il s'agissait d'un couple d'amis à ses parents. Le couple, voyant Natsu maltraitant Sting, décidèrent d'agir. L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, essaya de retenir Natsu qui, par pur réflexe, lui mit un coup de poing. La femme de l'homme accourut vers lui et l'aida à se diriger dans la voiture.

« Viens Lucy, cria la femme apeurée »

Mais Lucy ne pouvait pas laisser son ami ici, le couple, voyant que Lucy ne viendrait pas, partit aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Lucy décida de sauter sur le dos de Natsu pour l'empêcher de frapper Sting. Natsu se releva, avec Lucy sur le dos, laissant une issue de secours à Sting. Sting se releva, ouvrit la portière et partit sans Lucy. Elle descendit du dos de Natsu quand elle remarqua que Sting n'était plus là.

« Ton copain est parti, et maintenant c'est moi, dit Natsu avec un grand sourire »

Lucy regarda autour d'elle, elle était trop loin pour y aller à pieds, elle décida de faire du stop, une voiture s'arrêta.

« Salut poupée, tu veux que je te ramène, dit le propriétaire de la voiture »

« Et tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule aussi ? Allez dégage de là et que je te revoie plus, dit Natsu énervé »

La voiture partit elle aussi, laissant Lucy seule avec Natsu.

« Laisse-moi monter sur ta moto, demanda Lucy »

« Je croyais que j'étais une brute, un idiot, un con, mais tu veux monter sur ma moto ? Tout ce que tu dis est bien contradictoire, dit-il en riant légèrement »

« Allez s'il te plait, lui supplia-t-elle »

« Vas-y, monte, lui dit-il »

Lucy monta sur la moto avec Natsu, elle s'accrocha très fort à lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Attend, j'arrive plus à respirer, dit-il en soulevant sa veste laissant les mains de Lucy sur son torse dénudé »

Natsu eut un petit rictus puis démarra.

[...]

Il se gara dans une rue, Lucy était toujours accrochée à lui.

« Tu veux qu'on reste comme ça toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il amusé »

« Ah, euh nan excuse-moi, je suis jamais montée sur une moto c'est pour ça, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement »

Elle descendit de la moto et vit une voiture se garer derrière elle. C'étaient ses parents.

« Super, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même »

Son père descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers eux.

« Lucy, ne me dit pas que tu es montée sur cette moto, demanda son père furieux »

« Elle était obligée, son chauffeur l'a abandonnée sur la route, dit Natsu »

Le père de Lucy regarda Natsu d'un mauvais œil.

« Monte dans la voiture Lucy, on en reparlera, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture »

Elle allait se diriger vers la voiture quand Natsu la retint.

« Tu es comme ton père, une vraie râleuse, dit-il avec un grand sourire »

Elle monta dans la voiture où était sa sœur Wendy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Tu sors avec lui ? Demanda Wendy »

« Non, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, répondit Lucy »

« Il s'appelle Natsu Dragneel, mais les gens l'appellent Nat', on dit qu'il veut oublier son prénom mais personne ne sait pourquoi, commença Wendy. Avec mes amies ont l'appelle le héros, la preuve, il vient de te sauver la vie »

« Si tu le dis, répondit Lucy »

[...]

Grey rentra dans la chambre de Natsu, son frère lui avait ouvert la porte. Il vit qu'il dormait, il soupira et se dirigea vers son lit et se mit à le secouer.

« Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici Grey? Grogna Natsu »

« Je suis venu te réveiller andouille, tu m'as promis de m'accompagner chercher la fille dont je t'ai parlé, dit Grey »

« C'est pas une raison pour me lever, dit-il en le frappant »

Ils se mirent à se battre jusqu'à ce que Natsu décida de se changer et alla voir son frère pour lui demander de l'argent. Arrivé dans le bureau de son frère, il vit qu'il était au téléphone.

« Eh, Lux' j'ai besoin de 400 €. Demanda Natsu »

Luxus lui ordonna de se taire.

« Bon, si tu veux faire comme ça, dit Natsu en lui prenant le téléphone des mains et en le passant à Grey »

« Nat' rend-moi ça ! s'exclama Luxus »

« Garde-le Grey, lui rend pas, lui dit Natsu »

« Dans mon portefeuille, y'a des billets de 100€, lui dit Luxus »

« Tu vois quand tu veux, lui dit Grey en lui rendant son téléphone »

[...]

Lucy et Jubia sortaient de cours, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Natsu et Grey étaient dehors, attendant Jubia.

« Dit-moi c'est laquelle ? Demanda Natsu »

« Celle aux cheveux bleus, répondit-il »

« La fille à coté, c'est la fille de la fête. Dit Natsu »

« C'est lequel Jubia ? demanda Lucy »

« Celui-là, aux cheveux ébènes à coté de la moto, répondit Jubia »

« Le garçon à coté, c'est celui de la fête. Dit Lucy »

Elles arrivèrent devant les garçons, Jubia se dirigea vers Grey alors que Lucy se dirigeait vers Natsu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Lucy »

« Calme-toi, j'accompagne juste mon pote qui va emmener une fille à manger, dit Natsu »

« Il se trouve que la fille en question est ma meilleure amie, répondit Lucy »

« Tu viens avec nous Lucy ? Demanda Jubia »

« Nan, je vais manger avec ma mère, répondit Lucy »

Elle salua son amie puis se dirigea vers la voiture de sa mère.

« Attend ! Cria une voix derrière elle »

Lucy se retourna pour voir Natsu.

« Je ne veux pas passer pour un menteur, donc, est-ce que c'est vrai qu'hier on a pris un bain moussant ensembles ? demanda Natsu »

Lucy reprit sa route.

« Et alors ? répondit Lucy »

Les trois autres rigolèrent pendant que Lucy monta dans la voiture de sa mère.

« Salut Maman, dit-elle à sa mère en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue »

« Salut ma chérie, répondit-elle »

Elle démarra la voiture et se dirigèrent vers leur maison.

[...]

Lucy était au parc avec Jubia, elles faisaient un footing pour garder la ligne.

« Lucy ne demande pas à Jubia comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Jubia »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Lucy sans aucune once d'enthousiasme »

« Si tu le demandes comme ça, Jubia ne dira rien. Répondit Jubia déçue du peu d'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve sa meilleure amie »

« Excuse-moi Jubia, c'est juste que ce gars t'a volée, et ce n'est pas bien. S'excusa Lucy »

« Jubia te pardonne, mais tu sais, si Grey fait ça, c'est parce qu'il vit seul et il a peu d'argent. Dit-elle »

« M'ouais, dit Lucy »

« Est-ce que Jubia pourra dormir chez Lucy ? demanda-t-elle «

« Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? Questionna Lucy. »

« Eh bien, Jubia va accompagner Grey à une des courses et Jubia sait que sa mère refuserait donc... Commença Jubia »

« Tu veux que je te couvre c'est ça ? Répondit Lucy »

« Oui, s'il-te-plait. Supplia Jubia »

« D'accord. Accepta Lucy. »

[...]

Lucy était chez elle, elle sortait de la douche quand ses parents l'appelèrent.

« Oui ? demanda Lucy »

« C'était Mme Alperona au téléphone, son mari est blessé à cause de ton amie. Dit-moi son nom pour que je le dénonce à la police. Lui ordonna son père »

« Lucy ne fait pas ça, lui-dit Wendy »

« Si, je dois le faire, lui dit Lucy »

« Il s'appelle Natsu Dragneel, avoua Lucy »

« D'accord, appelle-les et dit-leur que Lucy n'y est pour rien, dit sa mère »

[...]

Lucy et Wendy regardaient la télé. Leurs parents étaient sortis et ne reviendraient que tard dans la nuit. Soudain le téléphone sonna, Lucy décrocha.

« Allô ?... Jubia ? Elle dort, vous voulez que je la réveille ?... D'accord, au revoir. Dit-elle en raccrochant. »

« C'était qui ? Demanda Wendy »

« Rien d'important, tu sais où se passe les courses ? Demanda Lucy »

« Oui je sais. Répondit Wendy en souriant »

[...]

Lucy arriva à l'endroit que Wendy lui avait indiqué. Elle chercha Jubia des yeux, et la trouva avec Grey. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

« Pourquoi tu as éteint ton téléphone ? Ta mère a appelé chez moi, et j'ai dû lui dire que tu dormais. Dit Lucy »

« Excuse-moi, mais Lucy, reste avec nous, demanda Jubia »

« Nan, je vais rentrer, dit Lucy »

« Reste, on ira manger une pizza, dit Grey »

« Nan, sans façon. Répondit Lucy »

« On est venu me voir c'est ça ? Demanda une voix derrière elle »

« Nan, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, sinon je ne serai pas venue, dit-elle en se retournant vers Natsu »

« Calme-toi Barbie. dit Natsu »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, de toute façon je t'ai dénoncée à la police, dit Lucy »

« Quoi ? cria Grey »

« Calme-toi Grey, dit Natsu »

« Tu te souviens pas de ce qu'ils ont dit, encore une connerie et c'est la prison, s'exclama Grey »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ira témoigner et dira qu'il ne s'est rien passé, commença Natsu, et tu sais pourquoi tu diras ça ? demanda Natsu »

« Nan, répondit Lucy »

« Parce que tu seras folle de moi, et tu feras tout pour me sauver, dit Natsu avec un sourire »

Lucy ne répondit pas. Natsu était sur sa moto, la regardant.

« Tu fais la course avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il »

« Nan, je passe mon tour. Répondit sèchement Lucy »

« Nat', et moi je peux ? Demanda Jenny qui venait d'arriver »

Natsu interrogea Lucy du regard qui refusa encore une fois.

« Vas-y, grimpe, dit Natsu à Jenny »

« De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas faire la course, tu n'as pas de ceinture, dit Jenny de manière provocante »

Natsu démarra, sa moto passa à coté de Lucy, et il en profita pour prendre son foulard.

« Mon foulard ! cria Lucy »

Une moto passa à coté d'elle et s'arrêta. C'était le Tatoué.

« Tu viens ? demanda le Tatoué »

Lucy hésita puis elle se tourna vers Jubia.

« Passe-moi ta ceinture ! Demanda Lucy à Jubia »

« Jubia pense que c'est dangereux, dit-elle en lui donnant sa ceinture »

« Merci, dit-elle en montant sur la moto »

Le Tatoué démarra et se gara sur la ligne de départ. A coté d'eux se trouvait Natsu, il regarda Lucy puis embrassa son foulard qu'il avait enroulé sur son poignet. L'arbitre fit un coup de feu. Les filles sur chaque moto descendirent.

« Que les siamoises montrent leurs ceintures, cria l'arbitre »

Toutes les filles montrèrent leurs ceintures, faisant crier le public. Elles montèrent sur leur moto respective dos à dos avec le conducteur. Elles attachèrent leur ceinture avec le conducteur pour ne pas tomber.

« 3, 2, 1... C'est parti ! cria l'arbitre »

Et les motos foncèrent, Lucy ne put retenir un cri de peur. Les motos fonçaient, se touchaient entre elles pour faire tomber leur adversaire. Au bout du deuxième tour, les motos furent toutes cabrées, laissant aux filles, le plaisir de regarder le sol. Lucy cria à ce moment là.

Le dernier tour arrivait, les motos se poussaient pour éliminer leur adversaire. Ils allaient arriver quand Lucy vit une moto tomber, elle ordonna au Tatoué de s'arrêter.

Elle se dirigea vers les blessés, mais c'est à ce moment là que la police arriva. Un policier la prit de force pour l'embarquer mais Natsu arriva et frappa le policier.

« Monte sur la moto vite ! Ordonna Natsu »

Lucy monta sur la moto.

« Cache la plaque d'immatriculation, demanda Natsu en voyant un policier avec un appareil photo »

Lucy cacha la plaque d'immatriculation et ils foncèrent pour échapper à la police. Arrivés dans un endroit pour se cacher, Natsu ordonna à Lucy de descendre et de se cacher le temps qu'il sème la police. Lucy descendit, grimpa à un mur et sauta pour se cacher.

[...]

Natsu revint après avoir semé la police. Il ne vit pas Lucy.

« Lucy, t'es où ? cria-t-il »

« Je suis là, dit une voix derrière un mur »

« Viens maintenant, je les ait semés. Dit Natsu pour la rassurer »

« Je ne peux pas, il y a un chien là-bas, dit Lucy légèrement apeurée »

« Ce n'est qu'un chien, dit Natsu blasé »

« Mais je peux pas sortir aussi, dit Lucy »

« Et pourquoi ? demanda Natsu »

« Promet-moi de ne pas rire, demanda Lucy »

« Je te le promets, dit Natsu »

Lucy sortit de sa cachette, elle était recouverte d'une matière marron.

« T'as plongé dans la boue ? demanda Natsu »

« C'est pas de la boue, mais du fumier, dit Lucy »

« C'est trop marrant, je ne peux pas me retenir, dit Natsu en rigolant »

« Je savais que tu tenais pas tes promesses, dit–elle en se dirigeant vers la moto »

« Nan, nan, nan. Tu ne montes pas sur ma moto recouverte de fumier. Dit Natsu »

« Et comment je fais alors ? demanda Lucy »

« Tu enlèves tes habits, je te passerai ma veste si tu veux. Dis Natsu »

Elle alla derrière Natsu. Pour enlever ses vêtements.

« Ne te retourne pas ! cria Lucy »

« C'est pas comme si la vue m'intéressait, dit-il en lui tournant le dos »

Il régla son rétroviseur, pour pouvoir la voir se changer. Lucy enleva ses vêtements et resta en sous-vêtements. Elle remarqua que Natsu la regardait grâce aux rétroviseurs.

« Perver !, cria-t-elle »

Natsu rigolait pendant que Lucy mettait sa veste et montait sur la moto. Au loin, un chien courait dans leur direction.

« Y'a bien un chien finalement, dit Natsu »

« Démarre ! cria Lucy »

« Lève les jambes sinon il va te mordre, dit Natsu pour lui faire peur »

Natsu démarra enfin et fonça comme à son habitude. Durant le trajet, Lucy avait posé sa tête sur le dos de Natsu, le faisant sourire.

[...]

Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Lucy. Celle-ci descendit de la moto, le remercia et se dirigea vers chez elle quand Natsu la retint en lui prenant le bras. Elle se retourna, Natsu descendit sa main jusqu'a atteindre la sienne. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'a pris par la taille.

« Tu vas me dénoncer, chuchota Natsu à son oreille »

« Oui, lui répondit Lucy »

« Tu peux le jurer, demanda Natsu »

Lucy ne dit rien, Natsu s'approcha de ses lèvres, il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Lucy n'attendait que ça, et ferma les yeux. Natsu recula et regarda Lucy.

« Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Je suis une brute, un idiot, un con mais pourtant tu allais me laisser t'embrasser. Dit-il en la narguant »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle en se redirigeant vers chez elle »

« Ah oui, c'est pour ça que tu tendais la bouche en attendant que je t'embrasse, dit-il en la suivant »

Lucy se retourna et lui mit une claque. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand Natsu l'interpella encore.

« Quoi encore ? dit-elle énervée »

« Ma veste, lui dit-il simplement »

Elle enleva sa veste et la lui balança. Elle rentra enfin chez elle, elle marcha à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire prendre. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle vit Jubia et Wendy sur son lit.

« Jubia a eu peur, ta mère m'a confondue avec toi, dit Jubia »

« Désolée... Bon, moi, je vais prendre une douche. Dit-elle »

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le fumier ? dit Wendy en se pinçant le nez »

Lucy éclata de rire, suivie par Jubia et Wendy.

[...]

Natsu grimpa à la fenêtre de Lucy et rentra dans sa chambre. Grey lui passa un carton contenant une affiche géante de lui et Lucy que la police avait publiée dans les journaux. Il la colla sur le plafond de Lucy, juste en haut de son lit.

[...]

Lucy finissait ses devoirs quand elle reçut un message de Jubia qui était en boite de nuit avec Grey. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et lut le message. On voyait une photo de Natsu seul, regardant au loin. Avec le message il y avait écrit « Regarde qui t'attend ». Lucy posa son portable à coté d'elle et regarda le plafond. Elle rigola quand elle vit l'affiche. Elle se changea, mit une robe blanche courte à volants avec une veste noire. Et elle sortit en douce de chez elle.

[...]

Lucy arriva dans la boite de nuit bondée, elle chercha Natsu des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Alors, elle alla sur la piste et se mit à se déhancher.

Natsu remarqua Lucy du haut de la boite, à coté de lui se tenait Jenny.

« Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves à celle là, dit Jenny »

« Elle est différente, avoua Natsu »

« Et bien bonne chance, parce-qu'elle n'ouvrira pas les jambes facilement, dit-elle »

« Je te rappellerais d'accord, dit Natsu »

Jenny partit, laissant Natsu regarder Lucy se déhancher. Il descendit la rejoindre sans qu'elle ne le voit. Arrivé derrière elle, il lui mit une main sur l'épaule, Lucy se retourna et vit Natsu.

« Barbie, lui dit Natsu »

Elle sourit.

« Brute, lui répondit Lucy »

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis s'embrassèrent dans un baiser passionnée.

De loin, Grey et Jubia regardaient le nouveau petit couple se former puis se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent eux aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy avançait à pas de loup dans le salon. La soirée fut longue, elle était restée de longues heures avec son désormais petit-ami et ses nouveaux amis. Elle était heureuse : elle avait des amis qu'elle adorait, et un petit-ami qu'elle adorait encore plus. Elle continua son parcours, arriva enfin devant le couloir qui la séparait de sa chambre qu'elle aimait tant. Elle allait enfin y arriver quand la lumière s'alluma, laissant apparaître son père, assis sur un sofa en cuir avec un journal à la main. Elle lâcha un juron et se retourna vers lui.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? » Questionna son père d'une voix étrangement calme

Lucy ne répondit pas, voulant que ce moment passe vite. Son père la regarda et lui montra la première page du journal qu'il tenait dans les mains. On pouvait y voir Lucy et Natsu sur la moto de celui-ci, c'était la même photo qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ? » Demanda-t-il

« Eh bien … » Commença Lucy

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu agis comme si tu n'était plus ma fille ?! »

Lucy baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir affaire au regard perçant de son paternel.

« Ce garçon te fait faire des choses contre ton gré ? » Sollicita l'adulte.

« Non, pas du tout. » Répondit Lucy qui avait relevé la tête.

Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle, la prenant par les épaules pour la regarder de deux yeux saisissants.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ce garçon ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Il me fait me sentir plus libre. » Répliqua Lucy

Il la gifla. Lucy, sous l'impact du coup, détourna la tête. Elle se tint sa joue qui était légèrement rougeâtre. La jeune fille regarda son père, elle sentit les larmes monter mais les retint et garda la tête haute.

Une porte grinça et l'on vit la mère de Lucy arriver. Elle bailla de fatigue, sans doute réveillée par la conversation père-fille. Elle remarqua aussi Lucy qui se tenait la joue. Elle ne comprit pas, mais prit sa fille dans ses bras et la questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien, je suis juste rentrée tard. » Dit Lucy en la regardant.

Lucy se redressa et retrouva sa posture initiale, elle se tourna et partit dans sa chambre, laissant ses deux parents discuter ensemble.

Jude regarda Layla, qui ne comprit pas son geste. Comment avait-il pu gifler sa propre fille ? La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard. Le jeune père lui passa un papier avec des inscriptions écrites dessus.

« Voici l'adresse de ce garçon, vas le voir et dis-lui de laisser notre fille tranquille s'il ne veut pas d'ennui. » Dit le père en colère.

Sur ces paroles, il repartit dans sa chambre, accompagné de sa femme.

Lucy s'était changée et s'apprêtait à se coucher quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle examina son téléphone : un numéro inconnu. Qui était-ce ? Natsu ? Non, elle ne lui avait pas donné son numéro. Et si Jubia lui avait passé ? Peut-être … Elle finit par décrocher pour savoir de qui il s'agissait :

« Allô ? »

« Salut toi » répondit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Natsu, c'est bien toi ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » répondit-il comme-ci c'était évident

« Non, personne »

« Alors ? »

« Mon père m'a attrapée »

« Alors, ce n'est pas une légende, on punit toujours les jeunes filles qui veulent s'amuser »

Lucy rigola délicatement, ce garçon était incroyable ! En à peine quelques secondes, il arrivait à la faire sourire.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? » Questionna-t-il.

« On prend la fuite ! On part, nous deux ! »

« Et quand ça ? »

« Demain matin, tu viens me chercher devant le lycée »

« C'est tôt ! » cria-t-il, « Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas réveillé aussi tôt ! »

« Nat', je te fais confiance »

Pour Natsu, ce fut comme un choc. Elle lui faisait confiance… Il se sentit toute chose, cette fille lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais senties auparavant. Avec elle, il se foutait des autres. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était elle, et seulement elle.

« Bon, je vais dormir, bonne nuit Nat' »

« Bonne nuit Luce »

Et il raccrocha. Il regarda le plafond avec un sourire béat. Il était amoureux…

[…]

Lucy était devant les imposants escaliers qui menaient vers les salles de classes. Elle était vêtue de son uniforme habituel, une jupe à carreaux avec une chemise.

La jeune fille aux cheveux dorés attendait son cher et tendre. Celui-ci était visiblement en retard. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus ondulés vint vers Lucy. Elle était habillée du même vêtement qu'elle. Ce n'était autre que Jubia, la meilleure amie de Lucy.

« Lucy devrait se dépêcher d'aller en classe si elle ne veut pas finir en retard. » Suggéra Jubia.

« Aujourd'hui, je pars avec Natsu »

« Oh mon dieu, vous allez… »

Jubia devint alors rouge écrevisse. On aurait même cru voir de la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles. Lucy comprit alors le sens de sa phrase et se mit à nier.

« Non, pas du tout ! Tu fais fausse route, nous allons seulement passer la journée ensemble. » Cria-t-elle subitement, rouge elle aussi.

« Ah d'accord ! »

Un bruit de moteur retentit, et une moto se gara. Le propriétaire de cette moto n'était autre que le charmant Natsu. Il était vêtu d'une paire de jeans accompagnée d'un t-shirt bleu recouvert de sa fidèle écharpe. Lucy se précipita sur lui, lui fit un gros câlin et enfin l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois, déclara-t-il »

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un autre baiser de sa belle. Il la prit alors par la taille, la déposa sur sa moto en douceur et s'y installa à son tour. Lucy s'agrippa à sa taille, et il démarra sous le regard bienveillant de Jubia, mais également de celui d'une autre personne…

Natsu roulait vite, puis ils arrivèrent dans la rue où tout avait commencé. Il s'amusa à slalomer entre les voitures pour faire rire Lucy. Il s'arrêta juste à coté du feu rouge et à gauche d'une voiture rouge bordeaux.

Il regarda la conductrice de la voiture. C'est là que des souvenirs enfouis en lui sortir.

_Natsu était tranquillement assis dans sa chambre, il révisait, faisait ses devoirs. Il avait une année en moins._

_Une personne rentra dans sa chambre. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux roses avec un tie and dye blond. Elle était vêtue d'une robe simple noire, mettant ses jambes en valeur. De beaux escarpins blancs lui donnaient de belles jambes._

_« Alors, tu vises quelle mention pour physique ? » Questionna la personne._

_« Je vise la mention « Très Bien » pour physique. » Répondit-il, optimiste._

_« Tu es bien mon fils toi! » Déclara la jeune femme._

_Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, qui étaient déjà en bataille._

_« Bon, je sors. Je reviens vite. » Annonça-t-elle._

_« Je prendrai une pause plus tard. »_

_« Je t'aime mon fils »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime maman »_

_Elle sortit de sa chambre._

La conductrice était sa mère, mais apparemment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il put aussi voir le passager à sa droite. Quand il vit celui-ci, il se mit à s'énerver. Il fit gronder le moteur sous les yeux inquiets Lucy.

Le passager remarqua Natsu et le fit remarquer à la conductrice. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et l'implora du regard de se calmer, ce qui eut don de l'énerver davantage.

Le feu devint vert, Natsu partit en trombe, arrachant un cri de surprise à la pauvre Lucy.

Il se mit à foncer plus vite, toujours plus vite. Comme si en conduisant, il fuyait son passé, fuyait la réalité.

Lucy ne comprenait rien, elle tenta de calmer Natsu mais en vain. Il était enfermé dans ses souvenirs. Elle cria, le supplia de s'arrêter.

Mais lui ne l'écoutait pas, et allait de plus en plus vite. Tous ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surface lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche.

_Natsu était dans sa chambre, sa mère venait d'en sortir. Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, l'astre du jour brillait comme jamais, annonçant une grande chaleur. Le ciel était bleu, aucun signe de nuage aux environs, c'était la journée idéale pour se reposer. Il se leva alors, sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers._

_Vers la fin des escaliers, il entendit du bruit. Il fut intrigué, il n'y avait normalement personne chez lui, sa mère était sortie et son père était encore en voyage. Il descendit complètement les escaliers et avança prudemment. Il crut entendre des voix vers la chambre de ses parents. Il se cacha derrière le mur pour pouvoir voir les personnes._

_« Pas ici, mon fils pourrait nous écouter » dit une voix que Natsu ne connaissait que trop bien._

_Sa mère était donc avec quelqu'un, mais qui ? Une voix le sortit de ses pensées._

_« Désolé, mais en ce moment, tu viens jamais me voir » répondit une voix inconnue aux oreilles du jeune homme._

_Donc, sa mère trompait son père ? Non, c'était impensable. Rien que cette idée le mettait hors de lui._

_« Je comptais te rejoindre. »_

_Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Natsu. Hors de lui, il sortit de sa cachette et se montra devant les deux amants. La jeune femme, le voyant, se mit à paniquer. Elle bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles. L'homme lui, regarda la scène, ne sachant comment réagir face à ça._

_Et là, Natsu perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Il prit l'homme qui devait avoir la trentaine tout au plus, il le saisit par le col et lui mit un grand de poing dans l'abdomen. Le receveur du coup tenta de se défendre mais il se reprit un autre coup, sur la tête cette fois-ci. Natsu était dans un état second : la haine se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il continua de lui asséner des coups, plus violents les uns que les autres._

_Il lui donna un énorme coup qui le propulsa directement sur un vase en verre, le faisant éclater en morceaux. L'homme aux cheveux bruns saignait de la tête, le verre l'avait coupé. Il était complètement défiguré, il saignait du nez, une grosse entaille apparaissait sur sa joue droite. Sonné, il ne bougeait, plus, étant tombé dans l'inconscience._

_Natsu se tourna alors vers sa mère, qui lui cria de se calmer. Elle était étonnée, jamais elle n'avait vu son fils dans un état pareil. Le jeune homme regarda sa mère avec colère, elle le dégoûtait. Honteuse de s'être fait découverte par son fils, elle baissa la tête._

_Il sortit de chez lui et partit chez son frère._

Ce souvenir, Natsu le détestait. Sa mère, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, trompait son père. Il se mit de plus en plus en colère, puis il entendit une voix. Lucy… Elle était derrière lui, criait, lui suppliant de s'arrêter. Il cessa sa course, permettant à sa bien-aimée de sortir. Il mit pied à terre, descendit de sa moto et partit se défouler sur des poubelles. Il frappait les poubelles, imaginant l'amant de sa mère, quand deux bras frêles vinrent se mettre autour de sa taille. Lucy pleurait, ne comprenant pas l'agissement de son homme. Celui-ci se calma au contact de la jeune fille.

« C'était qui cette dame ? Hésita la blonde »

« Cette dame, c'est ma mère. Dit-il avec une voix pleine de haine »

Lucy resserra l'étreinte sur Natsu, qui se mit à tout lui raconter. Sa mère, son amant, la dispute. Tout. Pour la première fois qu'il se confiait à quelqu'un, ce qui lui fit un bien fou.

[…]

Lucy et Natsu étaient sur une plage, marchant, les pieds au bord de l'eau. Un silence planait depuis que Natsu s'était confié.

« Et je suis la seule au courant de cette histoire ? » Demanda Lucy d'une petite voix.

Natsu se stoppa et la regarda. Il acquiesça, ce qui fit chaud au cœur à Lucy. Elle était donc la première, la première à qui il se confessait. C'était mignon. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, ce au quoi il ne tarda pas à répondre.

Le temps était en leur faveur, il faisait beau, le Phébus se reflétant sur la mer d'un bleu azur. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, tout s'annonçait pour être un après-midi paradisiaque. L'alizé soufflait dans les cheveux d'or de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux pour en profiter.

Le jeune homme regardait la jeune blonde à ses côtés. Ce qu'il la trouvait belle, il adorait ses prunelles d'un marron chocolat si pur, ses courbes bien placées, il en était fou... Il la saisit brusquement par la taille, la couvrant de baisers partout, la faisant sourire.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, main dans la main, puis trouvèrent un vieux cerf-volant enfoui dans le sable fin, sûrement abandonné. Natsu se baissa pour le saisir, il enleva le sable qui recouvrait l'objet puis le tendit à Lucy.

Le cerf-volant planait dans l'air frais de la mer, guidé par le jeune couple, Lucy aux commandes avec un Natsu qui la tenait par la taille. Ils riaient gaiement, observant l'objet flotter dans les airs. Déposant de temps à autres des baisers sur Lucy, Natsu était heureux. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Cette fille le rendait heureux, et il adorait ça.

Soudain, un gargouillement retentit. Lucy s'esclaffa devant un Natsu rouge de honte. Elle l'adorait, lui et son caractère. Lui et son estomac aux bruits étranges. Natsu prit alors le panier repas qu'il avait préparé pour cette longue journée.

« Tu as donc pensé à tout ? » Sourit Lucy.

« Avec toi, tout doit être parfait »

« Si tu es avec moi, c'est déjà parfait. » Souffla Lucy.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Bon, on mange parce que je commence à avoir vraiment faim. Dit Natsu »

« Et ben, je sors avec un monstre ou quoi ?! »

« Oui, et je vais te dévorer. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Il sortit les sandwichs qu'il avait soigneusement préparés pour eux deux. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, parlant de tout et rien. A la fin du repas, ils s'allongèrent sur une serviette bleue nuit que Natsu avait prise.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi gentleman Natsu. » Dit Lucy.

« Tu ne connais pas tout de moi. » Conclut Natsu.

« C'est vrai, mais je veux apprendre à te connaître »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Natsu descendit ses mains jusqu'à arriver au bas ventre de la jeune fille. Il voulut passer la main en-dessous de sa jupe, mais une main le stoppa.

« Non Nat'. » dit la propriétaire de la main.

Pour toute réponse, il continua à l'embrasser amoureusement. Il redescendit sa main encore une fois.

« J'ai dit non ! » Dit Lucy

« D'accord, viens dans mes bras maintenant »

Elle hésita un moment, puis finalement se faufila dans ses bras musclés. Elle avait la tête calée sur son torse vigoureux. Ils restèrent comme ça, enlacés entre eux, puis s'endormirent.

[…]

Natsu se réveilla de sa petite sieste. Il chercha son amante des yeux, mais ne la trouva pas, alors il se mit à paniquer. Il se redressa, et la découvrit les pieds dans l'eau. Il se dressa sur ses pieds, doucement, et s'avança près d'elle sans se faire remarquer. Alors, il la prit par la taille et la fit tournoyer. Lucy avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, signe d'un grand bonheur avec son homme. Finalement, Natsu la mit sur son dos et ils marchèrent encore une fois.

En haut d'une colline se trouvait une maison blanche, plutôt grande vue de l'extérieur. Lucy la regarda intensément, cette maison lui rappelait des souvenirs de son enfance.

« Pourquoi tu regardes cette maison comme ça ? » Demanda Natsu

« Eh bien, quand j'étais petite avec mes parents, on venait ici. Et avec Wendy, on imaginait que cette maison était la nôtre, qu'on était propriétaire. On s'imaginait avec des enfants, faisant la cuisine. » Raconta-t-elle

Une idée germa dans la tête de Natsu, mais il la garda pour lui. Voyant que c'était bientôt la fin des cours de Lucy, ils partirent pour arriver à temps. Ils avancèrent vers la moto de Natsu après avoir récupéré toutes leurs affaires. Devant la moto, Natsu enleva son écharpe pour la mettre sur Lucy.

« Tout ce que j'aime. Dit-il en souriant chaleureusement »

« Pourquoi tu aimes autant cette écharpe ? »

« Mon père est souvent en voyage, et quand j'étais petit, ça me faisait pleurer de pas le voir. Donc un jour, il en a acheté deux, une pour lui et une pour moi. Et il m'a dit qu'à chaque fois que je serai triste, je regarderai cette écharpe et ça me rappellerait qu'il rentrerait un jour de toute façon »

« C'est mignon »

Ils montèrent sur la moto et Natsu démarra une course moins rapide que la précédente. Lucy enleva ses bras autour de l'abdomen du jeune homme pour se redresser et profiter de la brise, les bras dans le vent. Natsu l'observa un court instant, ne voulant pas les tuer dans un accident de moto. Elle était heureuse, donc il l'était aussi.

Ils parvinrent devant l'immense bâtisse, juste à temps. Sa mère n'était pas encore arrivée pour la chercher. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis se séparèrent.

[…]

Lucy était assise sur son beau lit à la couverture rose pâle. Vêtue d'un simple jogging noir et d'un débardeur blanc, elle admirait son « chef-d'œuvre ». En effet, elle avait recopié la signature de son paternel.

« Ça ressemble, non ? »Demanda-t-elle à sa chère sœur Wendy.

« Je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée Lucy. »Répondit la jeune fille.

« Mais c'est la seule solution si je veux que mon escapade avec Nat' reste secrète »

« En parlant de ça, tu ne m'a pas raconté »

« Je te raconte tout demain, vas dormir maintenant »

Wendy fit une mine boudeuse, pour finalement lui faire un bisou sur la joue et partir dans sa chambre. Lucy la regarda, attendrie, elle adorait sa petite sœur. Elles avaient toujours été proches depuis toutes petites. La jeune femme se coucha sur son lit, et finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

[…]

La jeune femme était en salle de classe, la professeure faisant l'appel. A l'entente de son nom, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table de son institutrice. Elle lui tendit son carnet de liaison ouvert à la page des justifications d'absences.

« Voici mon justificatif d'absence. » Dit Lucy en montrant le coupon.

« Mme Heartfilia, êtes-vous sûre que c'est votre père qui a signé ce coupon ? »

« Oui madame »

« Pourtant, quand je l'ai appelé, il n'était pas au courant de votre escapade avec ce jeune homme »

En effet, l'enseignante avait aperçu Natsu et Lucy partir à moto la veille.

« Ceci est un acte très grave »

[…]

Lucy était en compagnie de son père, ils venaient de sortir du conseil de discipline de ce lycée. Le père de Lucy avait dû débourser une somme extravagante pour que Lucy puisse continuer ses études dans ce lycée de prestige.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? » Cria son père.

Lucy baissait la tête, regardant le parquet froid.

« Finies les sorties, fini ton argent de poche. »

Ils finirent par sortir de cette bâtisse.

[…]

La jeune demoiselle faisait ses devoirs sur son bureau entièrement fait de bois recouvert d'un vernis transparent. Une fois terminé, elle s'apprêtait à s'assoupir quand son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda l'écran de son Smartphone, Natsu. Elle décrocha l'appel.

« Salut. » Dit Lucy.

« Salut Luce, Jubia m'a raconté pour ton lycée. »

« Ces idiots ont voulu m'exclure, donc mon père a dû payer une somme gigantesque » Dit-elle, énervée et triste.

Elle n'entendit personne.

« Nat' ? » Paniqua-t-elle. « Ohé ! »

Un long son résonna dans son téléphone, il avait raccroché. Elle pesta, il en avait du toupet !

Un bruit survint derrière elle, elle se retourna.

« Ton chevalier à la rescousse ! » Dit l'intrus

« Nat', espèce d'idiot ! » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je t'ai déjà dit de pas venir par ma chambre ! Et puis, tu vas réveiller mes parents ! »

« On s'en fiche d'eux. » Dit-il en la saisissant par la taille. « En attendant, fais-moi un bisou »

Elle l'embrassa avec amour et passion. Pour intensifier le baiser, elle plaça ses mains autour de son cou bronzé. Ils achevèrent ce baiser à cause du manque d'air.

« Viens, on a une surprise pour toi ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

« Mais je ne vais pas descendre par là, j'ai peur ! »

« Tu as confiance en moi non ? »

« Oui mais ... »

« Il y a pas de mais qui tienne, viens »

[…]

Les quatre adolescents, Jubia et Grey, les attendaient en bas, marchant dans les rues. Les garçons se disputaient pour une raison qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient, pendant que les filles parlaient de mode. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

« Où est-ce qu'on est là ? » Demanda Lucy.

Ils étaient dans une immense salle plutôt sombre. De nombreux obstacles étaient éparpillés partout dans la salle. Sur ces objets, on pouvait voir quelques traces de peinture…

« On va faire du paint-ball ! » Annonça fièrement le rosé. « Pour les équipes, on fait filles contre garçons ? »

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête pour confirmer.

« Grey, viens avec moi chercher le matériel »

« Jubia trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée de vous laisser tous les deux avec le matériel, Jubia va accompagner Natsu. »

Natsu et Jubia partirent donc, laissant Lucy et Grey ensemble. Le silence régnait, car depuis que Grey sortait avec sa meilleure amie, la blonde ne lui jamais parlé. Au début, elle l'avait ouvertement critiqué. La jeune blondinette profita alors du fait qu'elle soit seul à seul avec lui pour s'excuser.

« Euh Grey… Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir mal parlé au début sans même te connaître. » Commença Lucy. « C'est juste que je tiens beaucoup à Jubia, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. »

« Non, t'inquiète. C'est normal, tu tiens à elle. Je t'assure que jamais je la ferai souffrir. »

« T'as pas intérêt, parce qu'elle t'aime vraiment. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où elle me parle de toi ! »

Grey rougit légèrement, faisant rire Lucy. La jeune femme était contente d'avoir enfin brisé la glace avec le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

Natsu et Jubia revinrent à côté d'eux, ils remarquèrent tout de suite le rapprochement des deux pour le plus grand plaisir de Jubia. Elle était contente que sa meilleure amie s'entende finalement bien avec son petit-ami.

« Prenez les tenues pour éviter de vous tâcher. Dans 15 minutes on commence ! » Dit Natsu en tendant des combinaisons et des pistolets à chacun.

Les deux clans partirent se changer dans les toilettes au fond de la salle. Ils étaient tous en noir, les rendant presque invisibles dans la pénombre de la salle. Un bruit retentit, annonçant le début de la partie.

Les deux groupes se cachaient, travaillant une stratégie. Du côté des garçons, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué : Natsu voulait attaquer directement, fidèle à lui-même, tandis que Grey voulait les prendre par surprise. Ils étaient tellement occupés à se disputer qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux jeunes filles arriver avec leurs pistolets. Elles leur tirèrent dessus, mais les deux garçons ne se laissèrent pas faire et tirèrent eux aussi.

Dans la salle résonnait le bruit des pistolets et les rires des jeunes qui s'amusaient.

La partie était finie, les garçons avaient perdu pour le plus grand bonheur de certaines. Ils partirent tous se changer et se débarbouiller, puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

[…]

Natsu entrait tranquillement chez lui, enfin plutôt à l'appartement de son frère. Quand il rentra au salon, il fut surpris de voir la mère de Lucy qui parlait avec Luxus. Ce dernier, voyant son frère, lui raconta que Mme. Heartfilia voulait lui parler. Natsu la salua puis lui proposa de descendre au bar juste en-dessous. Ils descendirent tous les deux dans le bistrot.

« Alors, je ne sais pas par où commencer… » Dit la jeune mère « Mon mari se fait beaucoup de soucis sur ta relation avec ma fille »

« Ce qui est tout à fait normal. Il a peur parce que sa fille est avec un type qui fuit la réalité à travers sa moto. » Commença Natsu. « Puis tout à coup, il y a quelqu'un qui rentre dans la vie de ce type et lui fait voir ces petites choses qui lui changent la vie. Alors, ces petites choses qui peuvent paraître insignifiantes deviennent immenses. Votre fille me fait prendre le temps, et j'adore ça. »

Layla le regarda, attendrie. Elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, il aimait sa fille et rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle le remercia et partit du bar, l'esprit léger.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, une prof de latin rentra dans sa salle de cours vide. Elle déposa son manteau noir et allait s'installer sur sa chaise quand elle remarqua quelqu'un vers le fond de la salle. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses et des yeux verts onyx.

« Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites ici? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

« J'ai appris comment vous traitiez vos élèves » Commença Natsu. « Désormais, vous les traiterez comme ils le méritent : avec respect »

« Si vous êtes venu me menacer, vous pouvez repartir, bien des personnes ont déjà essayé »

« Je vais vous dire une chose. » Dit-il en se levant et en lui tenant tête « Plue »

[…]

Lucy était assise à une table dans une salle remplie. Des dizaines de personnes la regardaient, attendant qu'elle parle. Devant, il y avait d'un côté ses deux parents avec sa mère lui faisant un sourire réconfortant et de l'autre il y avait son petit-ami lui souriant.

« Mme. Heartfilia, pouvez-vous nous raconter votre version de l'histoire ? » Demanda une dame âgée, assise à un bureau un peu plus élevé que le sien.

Elle se trouvait dans un tribunal. Elle avait un choix à faire, soit dire la vérité mais l'amour de sa vie partirait en prison ou mentir mais remettre en question la parole de ses parents. Elle devait choisir, elle n'avait plus le temps de douter.

[…]

Elle sortit en trombe du tribunal, elle avait enfin fait son choix. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui l'attendait promptement devant sa bécane. Une voix l'interpella :

« A quoi joues-tu Lucy ?! » Cria son père incrédule. « Pourquoi te démènes-tu à détruire cette famille ?! »

« Il faut que tu acceptes une chose papa : je sors avec Natsu. Je l'aime comme pas possible, et je ferai tout pour lui. Tu ne peux pas contrôler ma vie ! J'ai bientôt 18 ans, il faut que tu lâches prise ! »

« Oui, tu vas bientôt avoir 18 ans, tu vas bientôt être une adulte ! »

« Je ne veux pas grandir avec ce remord de n'avoir jamais profité de ma jeunesse et devenir une personne aigrie comme toi ! »

Elle descendit les immenses escaliers et s'installa derrière Natsu sur son véhicule. Il regarda le père de Lucy, soupira puis démarra en trombe.

[…]

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la même plage que la dernière fois et fit descendre la belle. Elle partit s'asseoir sur un rocher non loin, suivie par Natsu. Un silence régnait, le bruit des vagues qui se fouettaient contre la côte régnait. Le vent soufflait doucement, amenant une douce brise faisant voler les doux cheveux de la demoiselle.

« C'est la dernière fois que je mens pour toi, la prochaine fois que tu fais une connerie, nous deux c'est fini. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, car pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi.

[…]

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le procès. Natsu et Lucy étaient toujours ensemble et le jour des examens de Lucy approchait à grands pas. Elle stressait de plus en plus, donc le jeune garçon lui proposa une sortie surprise. Elle partit alors au salon demander à sa mère son accord.

Elle vit sa mère, assise sur un fauteuil marron en cuir, lisant un livre. Elle était en pleine transe, Lucy rigolait doucement, elle savait de qui lui était transmis cette passion pour la lecture. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, ce qui fit sursauter Layla qui était plongée dans sa lecture. Elle ferma son livre qu'elle posa doucement sur la table juste en face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Non, je me demandais si je pourrai sortir avec Natsu aujourd'hui. » Commença Lucy. « Je sais que je suis punie mais ça me détendrait »

« Vas-y, je me charge de ton père. »

« Merci, t'es la meilleure maman ! » Dit Lucy en sautant dans ses bras. « Je t'aime maman »

« Moi aussi ma puce, amuse-toi bien ! »

Lucy partit en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message de confirmation au rosé. Une fois ceci fait, elle se tourna vers son dressing pour choisir sa tenue. Elle regarda en long et en travers sa tonne d'habits et prit finalement un petit short déchiré au bout et laissant voir les poches dessinées à partir du drapeau américain accompagné d'un t-shirt avec écrit : « I only date bad boys ». Elle mit de petites ballerines et sortit de chez elle.

Elle attendit quelques minutes quand le grondement d'un moteur de moto l'appela. Le propriétaire en descendit, ses cheveux de couleur identique à celle d'un cerisier, des yeux verts onyx profonds, une mâchoire parfaitement taillée. Elle s'approcha vivement de lui et l'embrassa furtivement.

« Bon, je t'emmène quelque part mais je te dis pas où » Dit le jeune homme en lui bandant les yeux.

Après ça, il la prit par la taille, l'installa doucement sur sa moto et conduisit.

[…]

Natsu se stoppa vers une grande maison blanche au bord de mer. Il fit descendre Lucy qui avait toujours le bandeau sur les yeux.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens » Dit Natsu en escaladant le portail pour entrer dans la maison.

« J'entends le son des vagues... » Dit Lucy en humant l'air frais.

Soudain, un bruit de verre qui se brise retentit, faisant peur à Lucy. Elle cria le nom de son amant, mais n'entendant pas sa réponse, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle entendit comme une porte s'ouvrir, deux bras vigoureux l'enlacèrent par la taille. Natsu la rassura, et la fit entrer dans la maison qu'il avait préalablement ouverte. Il la ramena vers la grande terrasse donnant vue sur la mer d'un bleu azur. Il lui détacha le foulard.

« Mais c'est la maison ! » Dit Lucy, nostalgique par tant de souvenirs.

Elle se retourna en direction de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle mit ses deux bras autour de sa nuque et sur ses hanches. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, leurs langues faisaient une valse endiablée, rendant le baiser plus fougueux. Natsu remonta ses mains, les plaçant sous le t-shirt de la belle. Lucy entremêlait ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux roses.

Natsu descendit ses baisers jusqu'au doux cou de Lucy, lui arrachant un léger soupir. Il descendit de plus en plus, lui enlevant son t-shirt, la laissant en soutien-gorge qu'il s'empressa de dégrafer. La jeune femme mit ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il se redressa et la regarda amoureusement avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle se détendit et replaça ses bras tout le long de son corps. Le jeune homme saisit un des seins et se mit à le palper, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme qui gémissait de plaisir, et couvrit de baisers l'autre. La jeune femme haletait sous ses baisers.

La température monta considérablement entre les deux tourteaux, obligeant Natsu à enlever son t-shirt. Il reprit ses baisers, descendant de plus en plus bas. Il enleva le short de la jeune femme, qui se trouvait désormais en simple culotte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Lucy se mit à dessiner les contours de ses abdominaux finement tracés, déposant des baisers de temps à autres. Elle descendit, elle aussi, ses baisers. Elle lui retira son pantalon sous son regard amusé : jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle était aussi entreprenante ! Elle retourna à sa position initiale et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se séparèrent dû au manque d'air, leurs fronts collés et leurs nez se frôlant.

« Tu veux que je sois le premier ? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« Et le dernier. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, le jeune sourit de toutes ses dents, dévoilant ses belles canines. Il la prit et l'emmena dans la chambre des anciens propriétaires.

Alors, avec pour seuls témoins l'astre du jour et la mer, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Dans un immense moment de joie ultime, ils crièrent le nom de la personne qu'ils aimaient.

Lucy était sur le torse musclé de son amant, de simples draps blancs recouvraient son corps et celui de son partenaire. Lui la regardait amoureusement, il venait de passer les plus belles minutes de toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, mais c'était la première fois que ça lui procurait autant de bien-être.

« Grâce à toi, je suis heureuse. » Souffla Lucy

« Moi encore plus. »

« Impossible, je le suis plus que toi ! » Dit Lucy en entrant dans son jeu.

« Je le suis d'ici à Barcelone. »

« Moi, d'ici jusqu'au ciel. »

« Moi encore plus ! »

« Combien ? »

« Jusqu'à _trois mètres au-dessus du ciel_ » Souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

[…]

Natsu arriva devant la grande maison de Lucy, accompagné de Grey. Ils toquèrent à la porte et Lucy vint leur ouvrir. Elle embrassa Natsu et fit la bise à Grey.

« Sinon, j'ai une question » Demanda Lucy.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi Grey a un chien dans les bras ? »

« Lui, c'est Plue. » Dit Grey. « Un chien que j'ai trouvé dans la rue. »

« Ah, d'accord… »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Natsu prit Lucy et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« Attends, je sais » Commença Natsu. « On va dans la chambre de tes parents. »

« Dis pas de bêtise ! »

Il l'embrassa passionnément, l'entraînant sur son lit et la fit basculer. Lucy se releva, enclencha une musique sur son ordinateur portable et se mit à se déhancher sensuellement. Elle s'approcha de Natsu, mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Il voulut lui prendre le bras mais Lucy recula et refusa. Elle commença à enlever d'une manière provocante son pantalon noir sur les rythmes de la musique.

Elle allait enlever son petit débardeur quand elle entendit un bruit de fracas vers le salon. Elle regarda Natsu qui la rassura.

« T'inquiète, il y a Grey au salon. » Tenta Natsu pour la calmer

« Oui, et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. » Répondit-elle en remontant son slim avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Natsu soupira et la suivit. Une fois arrivé au salon, il vit le salon saccagé. Les coussins qui étaient sur les canapés étaient déchirés, la lampe était par terre, brisée, ainsi qu'un vase bleu et blanc. Lucy avait la bouche entrouverte, les deux poings serrés. Elle allait exploser et Natsu l'avait bien remarqué. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui pointa le chien du doigt. Plue, un petit chien blanc, avait des morceaux de coussins entre ses dents. Lucy perdit son calme.

« Vous sortez immédiatement de chez moi ! » Hurla Lucy

Grey, apeuré, prit Plue et sortit de l'immense maison. Natsu tenta de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa et le chassa lui aussi de chez elle. Elle regarda son salon qui était désordonné, elle fit mine retrousser ses manches et commença à nettoyer.

[…]

Lucy était accoudée sur le rebord de la vitre de sa portière. Elle était dans la voiture de son père. Ils arrivèrent sur une rue qui lui faisait penser à Natsu avec qui elle était toujours en froid. Elle entendit de nombreux passants regardant le pont juste au-dessus d'eux. Elle baissa sa vitre, sortit la tête de la voiture et regarda. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit.

Sur le pont était marqué en noir « Toi et moi, à trois mètres au-dessus du ciel », c'était donc Natsu qui l'avait écrit. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et reprit sa position assise, toujours ce sourire.

[…]

Une semaine était passée depuis, Lucy et Natsu s'était réconciliés, les filles avaient passé les examens. Ils étaient tous ensemble devant le lycée, les filles regardaient les résultats inscrits sur un tableau pendant que les garçons discutaient.

« On va lui rendre le chien à la prof ? » Quémanda Grey

« Ouais, on attend de savoir les résultats des filles, on récupère le chien et on va lui rendre. » Expliqua Natsu. « Tiens, les voilà qui arrivent. »

Les deux filles arrivèrent toutes contentes, signe qu'elle avait réussi toutes deux l'examen. Elles sautèrent dans les bras de leurs partenaires respectifs et les embrassèrent.

« Je suis étonnée que la prof de latin ne m'ait pas mis une mauvaise note » S'étonna Lucy.

« On s'en fout, tant qu'elle la pas fait. » Répondit-il en l'embrassant.

« Bon les filles, on vous laisse ! » Ajouta Grey en arrachant Natsu à Lucy qui grogna de mécontentement.

« A tout à l'heure les garçons ! » Cria Lucy aux garçons qui étaient un peu plus loin avant de se retourner vers son amie. « On se fait un après-midi shopping pour nous récompenser ? »

« Jubia accepte avec plaisir. Elle trouve que depuis que Jubia et Lucy sont en couple, elles ne se voient pas assez. »

« Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on va profiter à fond de cette journée. » Répondit Lucy en la prenant par le bras avec un grand sourire.

[…]

Lucy marchait dans les longs couloirs de son école. Elle était revenue pour donner un cadeau à sa prof de latin. Elle croisa plusieurs de ses amies dans le couloir qu'elle salua d'un mouvement gracieux de main. Elle arriva enfin devant la salle de la professeure qui était en train de ranger ses livres dans des cartons. La jeune blonde allait parler quand elle entendit un aboiement. Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune chiot assis sur l'une des tables.

« Plue ? » Demanda Lucy même si elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

La professeure de latin se posta devant lui comme pour le protéger d'un danger. Alors les pièces s'assemblèrent dans sa tête, Natsu avait donc menacé sa professeure. Elle jeta le présent dans une poubelle juste derrière elle et partit en courant chez Natsu.

[…]

Natsu et Grey étaient chez le jeune rosé, ils discutaient, se disputaient comme à leur habitude. Ils parlèrent de leurs petites-amies.

« Nos copines sont géniales, on doit l'être aussi. » Évoqua Grey. « Je vais faire une course demain, comme ça elle me verra en gagnant. »

Natsu le regarda et sourit. Ces deux filles étaient entrées dans leurs vies et les avaient changées. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux avec des filles. La sonnerie retentit. Natsu allait partir ouvrir à la personne, Grey le retint par le bras.

« Promets que tu viendras à la course. » Dit calmement Grey.

« Je te le promets. » Promit-il en le serrant amicalement dans ses bras.

Il marcha dans le couloir pour finalement atteindre la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de trouver Lucy.

« Je te manquais à ce point ? » Plaisanta Natsu.

« Faut qu'on parle Natsu… » Annonça la blonde.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu comptais me le dire quand que tu menaçais ma prof de latin ?! » Déclara furieuse la blondinette.

« Comment … »

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! »

« Je pensais que si je faisais … »

« Ne pense pas pour moi ! » Hurla Lucy. « Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause. » Annonça-t-elle ensuite.

Natsu secoua la tête de mécontentement, Lucy lui fit un bisou sur la joue droite et partit. Natsu frappa dans le mur qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il avait enfin trouvé celle qui lui convenait qu'elle partait déjà ! Une larme coula alors de son œil, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer d'un revers de main.

[…]

Deux jours étaient passés, Natsu et Lucy ne s'étaient pas revus. Il était sept heures du soir, le père de Lucy avait organisé un bal pour la réussite de Lucy à son examen et pour ses dix-huit ans. C'était le genre de soirée que détestait Lucy, et malheureusement Jubia ne serait pas présente, elle avait promis de faire la course de moto avec Grey. Elle soupira d'ennui, ce que Natsu lui manquait ! Mais elle ne voulait pas aller lui parler, ce qu'il avait été mal et à la fois mignon ! Elle chassa ses idées de sa tête et porta son regard sur une somptueuse robe qui était mise sur son lit. Elle était en soie, d'un rouge bordeaux. Elle s'était acheté des escarpins rouges, et des bracelets pour orner le tout. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain prendre une douche avant de s'habiller.

[…]

Natsu était allongé sur son lit réfléchissant au dilemme qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait deux solutions : soit il rejoignait son meilleur ami mais il avait une chance de perdre sa bien-aimée, soit il allait voir sa belle blonde mais rompait la promesse qu'il avait faite. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux roses. Il leva sa carcasse de son lit et partit d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche qui l'aiderait à y voir plus clair dans cette dure situation qu'on lui avait imposée.


End file.
